Perasaanmu dan perasaanku
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, benar dugaannya, Sakura berubah, Sakura yang dulu akan mencari-cari bahan untuk selalu dekat dengannya, mencari kesempatan bahkan dalam kesempitan untuk berlama-lama dengannya, namun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Sakura yang berbeda. Sebenarnya itu bagus untuknya, namun ada sedikit perasaan tak suka di hatinya. / SasuSaku slight NaruHina.


Hay minna,, author balik nih,, yah, sebelum melanjutkan fict multi chapter untuk mengisi kebosananku, aku bakal nge publish nih fict one shoot.

yah, pokoknya happy reading deh, mohon reviewnya yaah.

dan oh iya, makasih lagi buat para reviewers di fict ku sebelumnya, "Something about you". yak, akhir kata, selamat menikmati.. ^^

* * *

**Perasaanmu dan perasaanku**

**This story is mine, Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto akan selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jika tidak menyukai fict ini, segera layangkan kursor anda untuk menutup cerita ini.**

**Happy reading minna-san**

* * *

Pagi yang indah serta hari baru bagi dunia shinobi. Perang baru saja berakhir dan di menangkan oleh para shinobi. Sebuah kemenangan yang sangat mustahil namun terjadi juga. Di desa konoha para shinobi merayakan kemenangan ini, hal yang bagus bagi Sakura, karena Sasuke ikut pulang ke desa. Namun akankah perasaan itu masih sama?

Saat hari beranjak siang, Sakura berjalan dari rumah sakit konoha menuju kantor hokage menyerahkan laporan mengenai pasien yang di tanganinya.

Tok..tok..tok

Suara ketukan pintu kantor hokage bergema mengusik penghuni di dalamnya.

"Masuk" titah godaime hokage –Senju Tsunade-

Terbukalah pintu yang menampakan sosok merah muda dengan beberapa map yang di bawanya. Saat ini di dalam kantor hokage ada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang melaporkan sesuatu yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Mengetahui sosok yang mengetuk adalah Sakura, Naruto berbalik dan bertanya dengan cepat

"Ne, Sakura-chan, kau dari mana? " tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang telah berdiri sejajar dengannya di depan hokage.

"Dari rumah sakit, kau fikir aku dari kedai ramen?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketus pada sahabat pirang setimnya itu.

"Eh hehehheeh,, benar juga. Kau sibuk sekali sih.." Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat seorang lain menunduk malu menahan semburat merah muda.

"Sudah. Aku menyuruh Sakura kemari bukan untuk berbincang denganmu, Naruto" kata Tsunade menegur Naruto yang di balas dengan wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Bagaimana laporannya Sakura?" tanya Tsunade serius.

"Hn, semua pasien dalam keadaan baik, meskipun terluka cukup serius namun dapat di obati dengan maksimal, dan juga korban dari peperangan kemarin menunjukan hasil yang semakin baik" kata Sakura mantap.

"Bagus, kalian boleh pergi sekarang" titah Tsunade

"Ha'i" jawab mereka bersamaan. Sakura berbalik terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata serta Naruto di belakangnya, namun Naruto segera berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kencan" kata Naruto yang mengimbangi langkah cepat Sakura

"Kapan-kapan saja Naruto, aku sibuk"

"Huuh, kau selalu begitu Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto mengambek.

"Dengar yah pahlawan desa yang agung, perang sudah berakhir bukan berarti kau dapat dengan bahagianya menganggap ini telah selesai dan malah mengajakku kencan, kau tau kan? Kita kehilangan banyak shinobi, harus membangun lagi desa yang memang sudah di hancurkan akatsuki sebelumnya, dan juga urusan lain, dan lagi Naruto, biasanya aku kan menjawab tidak, tapi kali ini aku menjawab kapan-kapan, bukankah itu kemajuan? Kau harus mengerti"

kata Sakura yang tadinya berjalan, berhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto ikut tersenyum dan berkata.

"Akan ku tunggu." ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius namun masih tersenyum tulus

"Aah, kalau aku sempat" jawab Sakura cepat dan terkikik pelan.

"Sakura-chan kau jahaaat" cemberut Naruto yang membuat Sakura terkikik lagi.

"Hn. Aku pergi.. jaa ne"

poof!

Sakura menghilang bergantikan asap. Tanpa sadar 2 sosok di belakang yang mengikuti mereka merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama.

Cemburu.

Hinata selalu cemburu saat Naruto seperti itu, namun dia diam saja, sedangkan Sasuke, merasa kesal karena Sakura seolah mengacuhkannya. Kesalahan besar ia mengira akan di repotkan gadis bersurai pink itu lagi jika dia kembali ke desa, namun di luar dugaan gadis itu bertingkah seolah ia tidak di sana.

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu degan keadaan yang sama. Para shinobi belum melakukan misi di sebabkan masih harus membangun lagi desa tempat tinggal mereka. Sore ini Haruno Sakura berjalan pulang, sedikit lelah ia singgah di bangku taman yang kebetulan ia lewati merengganggkan tangan dan bersender di sandaran bangku taman, menikmati semilir angin sore yang mulai di temani cahaya jingga senja.

"Hh, capek sekali rasanya." gumam Sakura sambil menutup mata, menikmati angin yang memainkan anak rambutnya.

"Okarinasai Sasuke-kun, maaf mengatakannya terlambat." kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tercengang, sejak kapan Sakura mengetahui keberadaannya, padahal Sakura tengah menutup mata.

"Kau bertambah kuat." ucap Sasuke menutup keterkejutannya, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih menutup mata, sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"hmm?" gumam Sakura masih menutup mata menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

"kau tau aku ada di sini, padahal kau sedang menutup mata, dan aku yakin kau bukan ninja tipe sensor yang bisa merasakan chakra seseorang." kata Sasuke lagi masih memandang wajah Sakura yang kemudian tersenyum walau masih memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembut pelan.

"Hn, siapa suruh kau duduk membelakangi arah angin, aromamu kan jadi terbawa."

"Di luar dugaan, gadis cengeng yang bisanya menangis jadi pandai menganalisa." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan menatap senja yang semakin merah.

"Yah, di luar dugaan, seorang Sasuke mau kembali ke desa." jawab Sakura yang balas menyindir Sasuke, dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau menjauhiku, aku tau kehadiranku akan sulit di terima lagi oleh warga desa."

Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura, ia lebih memilih menyaksikan senja yang mulai berganti menjadi malam.

"Tch, kau bicara apa? Aku memang sibuk, jadi tak punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama kalian, lagipula kau tetaplah keluarga konoha, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menerimamu kembali". kata Sakura tegas dan ikut mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Entah apa yang menarik dibalik senja ini, hingga keduanya masih menatap sang senja dengan begitu lekat.

Hening, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan setelahnya, kemudian Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sudah sore, aku permisi." katanya singkat pamit pada Sasuke, tiga langkah ia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, perkataan Sasuke kemudian membuatnya berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Si dobe itu memintamu untuk makan malam bersama semuanya malam ini, di kedai yakiniku." kata Sasuke cepat, Sakura yang mendengarkan itu tetap berlalu dan menjawab

"Ya, ku usahakan untuk datang."

Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, benar dugaannya, Sakura berubah, Sakura yang dulu akan mencari-cari bahan untuk selalu dekat dengannya, mencari kesempatan bahkan dalam kesempitan untuk berlama-lama dengannya, namun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Sakura yang berbeda. Sebenarnya itu bagus untuknya, namun ada sedikit perasaan tak suka di hatinya. Mengaharapkan sesuatu eh Sasuke?

_Di kedai yakiniku_

"Wah, semuanya sudah datang, maaf aku terlambat." Kata Sakura berojigi singkat, kemudian tersenyum bersalah pada semuanya.

"Kami baru tiba kok _forahead_, sini duduk di sampingku." kata ino memanggil Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan menepuk tempat di sebelah kirinya, Sakura akan melangkah namun tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Naruto mendudukan Sakura di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau duduk di sini saja Sakura-chan, siapa tau kau mau menyuapiku." kata Naruto menyengir membuat Sakura menjitak kepalanya pelan, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Yah meskipun pelan adakah yang akan meragukan pukulan gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai generasi ke dua dari Tsunade tersebut?

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata sangat pelan yang tidak suka melihat Sakura menjitak Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?" tanya kiba yang sedari tadi terkikik menonton pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata yang gumamannya samar tedengar oleh Kiba yang memang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Ti-tidak kok kiba-kun" jawab Hinata gugup kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, menariku sampai jatuh begitu, kalau maksudmu menyuapi adalah memberi sebuah pukulan padamu aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya" kata Sakura menyeringai yang membuat Naruto bergidik dan Sasuke pun ikut menyeringai. Canggung dengan posisinya Sakura berdiri dan pindah ke samping ino.

"Uh, tidak usah saja Sakura-chan, pukulanmu itu lebih sakit dari pukulan Tsunade-baa-chan, bisa-bisa aku mati." kata Naruto lagi dengan mengambek membuat teman-temannya yang ada disana menertawakannya, kecuali Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Hooam, merepotkan!" komentar Shikamaru sambil menguap dan menatap malas.

"Siapa saja yang kau undang kemari Naruto?" tanya Shino mengalihkan keadaan.

"Para sensei, tapi sepetinya mereka belum datang, kalau 5 menit lagi belum datang kita makan sajalah." Ucap Naruto dengan mengendikan bahu.

"Hn, lebih cepat lebih baik" komentar choji yang menatap Yakiniku yang sedang di panggang olehnya dengan menahan ngiler, mendapat tatapan malas dan bosan dari Ino dan Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam mendahului para sensei mereka. Usai makan malam itu mereka kembali.

Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Neji dan Hinata kembali ke rumah, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke memaksa Sasuke untuk singgah di kedai ramen yang tentu saja mendapat tolakan mentah dari Sasuke, sementara Shikamaru harus menemani choji yang masih saja makan, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shino Kiba _plus_ Akamaru telah pulang entah kemana.

_Di perjalanan ke rumah sakit_

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya ino pada Sakura mengakhiri keheningan mereka yang sedari tadi tengah menemani perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit konoha.

"Yah, hanya menyambut kepulangannya." kata Sakura cuek masih terus berjalan menatap lurus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Hanya itu?" intimidasi Ino pada Sakura, seolah Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi?" tanya Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Menangis sambil memeluknya, mungkin?" kata ino dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura mendelik tak suka padanya. Namun sejurus kemudian Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

"Hn, kalau di fikir-fikir, aku cengeng sekali ya ino?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang membuat ino yang tadinya menyeringai menjadi serius menanggapi sahabat _pink_nya ini.

"Itu wajar kan? Kalau aku ada di posisimu aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama" kata Ino memandang sahabatnya iba.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menangis lagi Ino.." kata Sakura memandang menatap langit malam, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya kemudian ia beralih menatap jalan didepannya lagi.

"Perasaanmu berubah, Sakura." balas Ino pada Sakura singkat kemudian memandangi jalan didepannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin." jawab Sakura ambigu, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

_Di perjalanan menuju kedai ramen_

"Ayolah teme, aku masih ingin makan ramen.." rengek Naruto pada Sasuke yang seolah tuli, masih berjalan dengan santai dan datar.

"Teme" panggil Naruto menahan kesal pada pemuda disampingnya yang tidak sedikitpun menggubris teriakannya, padahal warga sekitar yang mendengar teriakan Naruto selalu mendelik padanya atau malah mendengus tak suka kemudian berlalu menjauh dari sosok heboh Naruto.

"..." Sasuke masih diam saja, padahal jelas-jelas ia mendengar panggilan sahabatnya itu.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto lagi dengan sedikit membentak.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban yang berarti.

"TEMEEEEEE" panggil Naruto yang mengundang seluruh pandangan warga yang berlalu lalang memandang mereka.

"..." diam tak bergeming. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tuli.

"Hh, ya sudahlah, aku sendiri saja, tau begitu aku panggil Sakura-chan menemaniku tadi, sayang dia harus ke rumah sakit" racau Naruto sendri, Sasuke hanya meliriknya dari ekor mata, kemudian ia berkata pada Naruto

"Aku duluan, Dobe."

poof!

Dan hilanglah Sasuke dari jarak pandang Naruto

"Tch, ya sudahlah.. ramenn aku dataaang.." Teriak Naruto gaje disertai cengiran yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Sesampainya di kedai ramen, Naruto menemukan Hinata dan neji yang sedang duduk menunggu pesanan.

"Loh, Hinata, Neji, kalian disini?" tanya Naruto terbengong menatap kedua Hyuuga tersebut sedang ada di kedai ramen kesukaannya.

"Yo, Naruto." jawab Neji sekilas dan mengangguk pada Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun, Neji-nii tiba-tiba ingin makan ramen, jadi sekalian saja aku ikut." jawab Hinata menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Yah, baguslah, berarti aku tidak sendiri." bangga Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Kemudian Naruto duduk dan ikut memesan

"Memangnya kau mau memanggil siapa Naruto?" tanya Neji mengernyit heran pada pria Blonde itu.

"Oh, tadi Sasuke-teme, tapi yah kau taulah sikapnya Sasuke-teme itu, padahal aku juga ingin memanggil Sakura-chan, tapi dia ada urusan di rumah sakit."

Curhat Naruto di akhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar nama Sakura dari mulut Naruto membuatnya menununduk, berpura-pura menikmati ramennya.

Hatinya sakit, selalu gadis itu yang di perhatikan Naruto, Sakura, Sakura, dan selalu Sakura. Hinata bukan tidak mengetahui perasaan Naruto pada Sakura, namun dia merasa tak adil, tak adakah kesempatan baginya? Mengapa selalu Sakura yang di pentingkan Naruto? Bahkan pria blonde itu menambahkan suffix '_chan_' di belakang nama Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang mendapat panggilan itu, selalu Sakura dan Sakura. Membuat Hinata sedikit muak, seolah Sakura adalah segala-galanya bagi Naruto.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan makin sesak untuk Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata selalu menyayangkan sikap pemuda _blonde_ yang tak mau meliriknya itu, padahal telah jelas penolakan yang di berikan Sakura, sementara Sakura tidak tau harus menanggapi Sasuke bagaimana, orang yang sangat di cintainya dulu, orang yang sangat di pujanya dulu, namun kini perasaan itu menguap entah kemana.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, tepat hari ini Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata dan Ino, menuju kanor hokage. Mereka mendapatkan panggilan untuk segera menemui Tsunade. Di perjalanan Asyik bercanda dan tertawa, lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura dan ino, sedang Hinata dia diam saja dengan wajah seriusnya, bukan wajah malu-malu yang di tunjukkannya selama ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Sakura khawatir, Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Sakura, segera menatap emerald itu dan menjawab seadanya

"Ya" hanya dua huruf dan kemudian dia segera berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino di belakang, Ino yang melihat sikap tak biasa Hinata menatap Sakura, dan hanya di balas oleh endikan bahu dan gelengan kepala dari Sakura.

Sesampainya mereka di kantor hokage telah berdiri Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan cengiran dan wajah datar serta malas.

"Baik, kalian ku kumpulkan untuk ku beri misi. Berhubung desa sudah cukup stabil selama beberpa minggu ini, kalian berenam akan pergi sebagai 1 tim, dan tim ini akan di ketuai oleh shikamaru, kalian ku beri tugas untuk mengawal seorang putri dari desa kecil yang terletak di perbatasan konoha-kiri, kawallah sang putri menuju suna, dan segera kembali begitu misi selesai." Titah Hokage ke lima tersebut langsung dengan sangat jelas.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang di berangkatkan baa-chan? Bukankah 3 orang sudah cukup?" tanya Naruto yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil melirik teman setim yang lainnya.

"Ini misi tingkat B Naruto, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi A, dan jangan lupakan yang akan kalian kawal adalah seorang putri, meskipun hanya dari putri desa kecil tapi desa mereka berpengaruh baik pada hubungan konoha-kiri. Dan perjalanan ke suna itu membutuhkan waktu 3 hari 3 malam, kita tidak bisa gegabah dengan mengirim 3 orang shinobi saja, dan juga selain karena misi ini, sekembalinya dari suna menuju konoha, di bukit perbatasan konoha carilah tanaman obat, aku sudah memberikan gambarannya pada Ino dan Sakura, hati-hati ketika mencari karena tanaman obat ini sangatlah mirip dengan tanaman racun, cara membedakannya kalian tanyakan pada Ino dan Sakura nanti." Ucapnya tegas memandang Naruto dengan tatapan -jangan bertanya lagi dan segeralah berangkat-

"Ha'i" Jawab serempak keenam ninja konoha tersebut.

"Baiklah sekarang berangkat." Perintah atau usir Tsunade pada tim yang diutusnya itu, kemudian mereka segera berlalu mempersiapkan barang bawaan masing-masing.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju perbatasan konoha-kiri terisi dengan keheningan, Ino mendekati Sakura yang masih sibuk melomoati pohon (?) dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya. Naruto di depan, Sakura di belakang Naruto, Ino di samping Sakura, Hinata di samping Ino, dan Sasuke serta Shikamaru di belakang.

"Oy jidat, jangan menghayal" teriak ino pada Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hh, diamlah pig, kau mau mengundang musuh?" kata Sakura sambil mendelik tak suka pada Ino.

"Lagian musuh mana yang akan menyerang saat perang dunia baru saja selesai, dasar aneh-aneh saja." kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Musuh bukan hanya berasal dari ninja saja Ino, masih banyak para bandit yang tidak tau menau soal perang dunia yang kau sebutkan itu, dan pastinya seorang putri pasti mempunyai harta berlimpah, karena itu jangan menganggap remeh keadaan" tegur Shikamaru pada Ino sambil menganalisa sekelilingnya.

"Hh, baiklah." Jawab Ino menghela nafas.

Sesampainya mereka di gerbang desa kecil, mereka segera pergi menemui raja, di sambut cukup ramah, dan kemudian di sini mereka menunggu kedatangan sang putri dan akan segera berangkat menuju suna.

"Tch, lama sekali sih." bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya dengan kesal.

"Diamlah dobe" kata Sasuke tajam, membuat kekesalan Naruto semakin berakar.

"Tch" Naruto hanya mendecih mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu datanglah seorang putri dengan rambut berwarna merah tua pucat menghampiri merah muda, dengan panjang sepunggung, memakai kimono cantik berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga, membuatnya cukup anggun, sangat cantik bagi Naruto, biasa saja bagi Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Ck dasar!

"Hime, kami adalah ninja konoha yang akan mengawal perjalanan anda ke suna." kata shikamaru membungkuk di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ya, mohon bantuannya" jawab sang putri penuh wibawa, setelah putri masuk ke tandu di mulailah perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka telah berjalan selama 1 setengah hari.. berhenti sebentar dan beristrahat, Sakura dan Ino memberi pil penambah energi pada para pengangkat tandu, dan membuatkan Sang putri, makanan, sedang yang lainnya sedang makan. Kemudian Ino dan Sakura bergabung setelahnya.

"Sakura-chan mau ramen?" tanya Naruto perhatian. Sedangkan gadis lavender yang menyaksikan ini menunduk berusaha cuek saja, mengabaikan sakit yang berdenyut di hatinya.

"Tidak Naruto, aku butuh tenaga lebih yang tidak akan aku dapatkan dari ramen" kata Sakura membuka bento onigirinya, membuat Naruto mengendikan bahu tak peduli.

"Ya sudah." katanya kemudian.

Setelah itu mereka makan dalam keheningan. Para lelaki sudah membuat tenda untuk sang putri, sedangkan mereka berjaga.

Sakura tengah berdiri di salah satu pohon, kemudian duduk di dahan yang cukup besar itu, teman-temannya yang lain berjaga mengelilingi tenda sang putri, sebelum indra pendengaran Sakura mendengar tapak kaki yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sakura masih diam memandangi bulan yang terlihat cukup besar dan jelas dari pohon tempatnya duduk. Sebelum sosok di sebelahnya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah, kita harus bergerak lagi sebelum fajar." ucap sosok itu, Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan telah terbiasa tidak tidur di situasi seperti ini, kalau kau begitu hawatir, perhatikan saja Naruto yang lebih mungkin untuk mengantuk, aku tidak apa-apa." kata Sakura masih memandang bulan tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau lebih memperhatikan bulan dari pada waspada berjaga." kata Sasuke sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan gadis yang seolah tak menganggap dia ada di dekatnya. memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, ne, Sasuke?

"Aku akan pindah, kau di sini saja" Bukan menjawab Sakura justru berniat pergi seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tengah terganggu dengan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya. Sakura akan segera berdiri namun di tahan tangannya oleh Sasuke. Sakura menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan di lontarkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke diam saja. Setengah bosan Sakura memutuskan akan melangkah lagi namun tangannya di genggam kuat oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas Sakura duduk lagi.

"Aku tak tau kau jadi semanja ini." kata Sakura berusaha menggoda Sasuke walau dia masih datar-datar saja. Yah, saat ini Sakura lebih mirip Sasuke versi cewek dalam sifatnya.

"Hn, aku tak tau kau jadi sedingin ini." kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terdiam. Kemudian setelahnya Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

'Aku tak tau apa yang ku rasakan Sasuke, dan aku tak bermaksud bersikap dingin padamu, hanya saja, kau begitu dekat denganku tapi aku merasa kau tak disini, kau ada didepan mataku, tapi seolah kau jauh' bathin Sakura miris kemudian kembali menatap bulan.

* * *

Fajar akan menyingsing, Ino Hinata dan Sakura membantu putri untuk mandi di sungai terdekat dengan menjaga sekelilingnya, setelahnya mereka membantu putri berpakaian dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Hari telah menjelang sore, sedikit lagi mencapai suna, namun mereka di hadang oleh sekumpulan bandit. Awalnya mereka berfikir mungkin sekali tebas selesai sudah, namun pemikiran mereka salah ternyata para bandit berjumlah lebih dari 100 orang.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana buru-buru sekali sih?" tanya sang ketua bandit menyeringai.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab Shikamaru menatap ketua bandit tersebut malas dan dengan setengah tak niat. salah, benar-benar tak niat.

"Minggir!" tambah Sasuke dingin. Membuat sang ketua bandit menggeram karena lawan di hadapan mereka tidak sedikitpun menghargai 'penyambutan mereka'.

"Baiklah, silahkan lewat, tapi kalian harus memberi sesuatu, kalau bukan uang bagaimana dengan para gadis..? akh kalau yang di dalam tandu itu seorang gadis, serahkan juga dia." Kata sang ketua bandit dengan PD nya dan seolah meminta sesuatu yang tidak berharga.

"Ceh, mimpi saja kau." kata Naruto menyerang, sang ketua bandit tersungkur jatuh.

"Serang mereka!" titah kepala bandit tersebut, marah akibat serangan mendadak Naruto.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto bersiap dan menyerang di tempat berbeda, sedangkan Hinata telah mengaktifkan byakugan berjaga di sekitar tandu, Ino membantu shikamaru dan Sakura juga ada di sekitar tandu menjaga putri. Mereka melawan tanpa lelah, hasilnya telah dapat di pastikan ninja vs bandit biasa pastilah para ninja yang akan menang. Namun Sakura dan Hinata lalai saat melawan para bandit yang berusaha mncelakai mereka membuat Hinata dan Sakura terluka. Sakura terluka melintang di bagian perutnya sedangkan Hinata terluka diagonal di punggungnya.

"Sakura-chan". Seru khawatir Naruto saat Sakura terluka hampir ambruk, namun Sasuke telah lebih dulu menopang Sakura agar tak menyentuh tanah. Hinata yang mendengar itu lagi-lagi harus menelan kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya, hingga ia menitikkan air mata yang langsung di hapusnya, Ino segera berlari menuju Hinata dan mengobati Hinata dengan chakra penyembuhannya, sedangkan Sakura melakukannya sendiri.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke datar namun tersirat kekhawatiran dari bola mata kelam miliknya.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura masih sibuk mengobati dirinya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Kita harus segera ke suna dan mencari penginapan, sebelum lukamu bertambah parah Sakura-chan" kata Naruto khawatir, kemudian membopong Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura menjauh sebelum Naruto menyentuhnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada ino yang mengobati Hinata.

"Ino, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Sakura hawatir pada keadaan putri keluarga tertinggi kalangan atas Hyuuga tersebut.

"Daijoubu, lukanya tidak sedalam lukamu, kau lengah jidat" Kata ino sambil masih mengobati Hinata dan memandang ketus pada Sakura yang tidak hati-hati menjaga dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, matahari akan terbenam." kata Sakura, mengacuhkan Ino yang mengkhawatirkannya dan segera berjalan lebih dulu dihadapan mereka semua.

Mereka berangkat menuju suna yang memang sudah dekat, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka telah sampai, terlebih dulu mereka mencari penginapan, kemudian para gadis di biarkan tinggal, sementara para pria mengawal sang putri menuju tempat tujuannya. Setelah larut baru mereka kembali ke penginapan. Sasuke, Naruto dan shikamaru beranjak memasuki kamar penginapan ino Hinata dan Sakura untuk mengambil barang mereka yang mereka titipkan sebelum pergi tadi. Mereka hanya memesan 2 kamar penginapan, karena kamar penginapan ini sangatlah besar sanggup untuk menampung 1 keluarga. Jadi 3 orang dalam sekamar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Sasuke yang duduk sejenak di samping Sakura sambil mengambil perlengkapannya.

"Baik-baik saja" kata Sakura biasa saja, sampai ino menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Aw, sakit pig!" kata Sakura kesal memandang ketus pada Ino yang mendelik pada Sakura.

"Baik-baik apanya kau tak lihat aku sampai membantumu menutup lukamu yang tersayat cukup dalam?" kata ino marah pada Sakura

"Sakura-chan" desah Naruto khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, sakit ini bukan apa-apa untukku" kata Sakura tersenyum meninggalkan makna ambigu dalam kata-katanya. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang tersenyum di paksakan itu.

"Dan kau pig, sebaiknya kau obati Hinata dulu." kata Sakura yang memandang khawatir pada Hnata yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Hinata dan berlalu pergi. Semua orang kecuali Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Sakura dan Shikamaru yang menahan kantuk di buat tercengang oleh gadis dari kalangan atas Hyuuga itu.

"Sakura, istrahatkan dirimu, kita berangkat besok siang saja. Aku permisi" kata shikamaru yang sedikit ogah-ogahan di susul oleh Naruto yang tersenym sekilas dan Sasuke yang masih biasa saja.

"Cepat sembuh Sakura-chan." kata Naruto dan kemudian berlalu.

Ino menatap Sakura yang mulai meringis kesakitan setelah perginya para pria dari kamar mereka.

"Kau sok kuat jidat" kata Ino yang meledek Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin jadi beban untuk tim ku lagi, Ino" Ucap Sakura dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dalam hatinya. Entah apa yang di rasakan oleh gadis bersurai merah jambuini.

"Ya aku tau" Balas Ino dengan tersenyum iba menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Baguslah, sudah simpan saja chakramu, aku akan melihat Hinata dulu." kata Sakura beranjak dan menemui Hinata.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang masih menunduk, Sakura kemudian mendekatinya, khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata, namun saat tangan Sakura menyentuh punggung Hinata, Hinata menepis tangan Sakura kasar.

"Aa, maaf, apa aku menyentuh lukamu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut kalau ia menyentuh luka di punggung Hinata.

"Tidak, kau bukan menyentuhnya, kau membuatnya semakin parah." Sakura sedikt tercengang dengan pengakuan Hinata dan mendapati suara gadis pemalu itu bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa maksudmu Hi—

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak tau! Jangan bilang kau tak tau perasaanku terhadap Naruto-kun. Kau lihat itu? Wajah khawatir itu selalu untukmu, tawa bahkan kesedihan di wajahnya selalu bersumber darimu. Dan kau masih tak tau? " Seru sekaligus tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar namun masih terdengar cukup sinis. Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya, perasaan marah yang mulai memuncak, perasaan muak di salahkan, namun akhirnya ia menunduk saja, membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Perlahann air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi Hinata.

"Apa benar kau tak tau? Kau tak tau perasaanku untuknya.? Aku tau dia tak cukup peka untuk mengerti perasaan ini padanya, tapi kau hal yang tak mungkin kau tak tau Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintaimu sebesar itu, dan kau selalu menyia-nyiakannya? Aku sakit saat melihatnya sakit, setidaknya jika dia memilihmu, bahagiakanlah dia untukku. Kau tau, mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaimu bahkan lebih sakit dari luka di punggungku." Kata Hinata dengan isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

Sakura bukannya tak tau, namun ia tetap diam saja, rasanya percuma berbicara panjang lebar hanya akan membuka luka lama dalam hati semakin dalam, ia tetap menunduk kemudian berdiri dan beranjak keluar, sebelum mencapai pintu Sakura berkata pada Hinata.

"Aku lebih tau Hinata, maafkan aku." kata Sakura seraya berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis dan ino yang membatu masih mencerna kejadian singkat yang di lihatnya. Ino kemudian mendekati Hinata dalam diam dan mulai menggeluarkan chakra mengobati Hinata. Hinata hendak protes namun ino segera berbicara pada Hinata

"Kau tau apa tentang Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan wajah datar dinginnya.

"Aku tau kalian sahabat, aku tau kau akan membelanya." kata Hinata masih terisak dan mulai menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya yang selalu berganti dengan air mata baru setiap kali ia menghapusnya.

"Ini bukan soal persahabatan, ini soal perasaan, Hinata. Sakura bukannya tidak tau perasaanmu pada Naruto, kau fikir untuk apa Sakura bertindak keras terhadap Naruto selama ini, itu semua di lakukannya agar Naruto menjauhinya dan membuka matanya bahwa ada gadis lain yang mencintai Naruto. Kami semua tau Hinata, tapi bukan salah Sakura jika Naruto begitu bodoh dan tak peka, bukan salah Sakura jika Naruto menyayanginya di banding dirimu. Naruto, kau adalah gadis yang paling tau tentangnya bahkan di banding Sakura yang teman se-timnya." Kata ino masih mengalirkan chakra yang perlahan-lahan mulai menutup luka Hinata, Hinata masih diam saja membiarkan ino bercerita.

"Aku tau kau bukan gadis lemah, tapi jika kau berfikir kebelakang, jangan hanya melihat pengorbananmu, lihatlah pengorbanan Sakura selama ini, kau adalah seorang Hyuuga yang memiliki segalanya, sedangkan Sakura bukan siapa-siapa, hanya ninja yang menguasai tehnik dasar perubahan chakra yang di dapatnya dari akedemi, tapi kau yang notabene nya adalah seorang Hyuuga, kau telah memiliki segalanya, kau berlatih bersama ayahmu dan Neji, kau punya byakugan. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia ninja biasa. Saat ujian chunin ia berusaha melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto dari musuh, walaupun ia tau, ia tak mampu, namun ia tetap berusaha. Hingga rambut panjangnya menjadi bukti pengorbanannya, lihat semenjak hari itu Sakura tak lagi memanjangkan rambutnya. Sebagai bukti perkembangannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis ketika itu? Ia tentu tidak sekuat dirimu. Namun jika kau berfikir, seandainya kau bukan seorang Hyuuga seandainya kau sama seperti Sakura, apakah kau akan bisa melampauinya.. kau punya segalanya Hinata, kau orang terpandang dan di hormati di konoha. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ninja biasa yang berusaha bangkit dan berguru pada seorang sannin hingga ia kuat seperti sekarang ini. Yang ia lakukan adalah menangis ketika ia jatuh, namun ia bangkit lagi. Kau hanya sakit karena Naruto tak peka pada perasaanmu, sedangkan Sakura.. kau fikir bagaimana perasaannya ketika Sasuke yang sangat di cintainya selalu menolaknya, berkata kasar padanya, menghinanya lemah, meninggalkan desa, dan bahkan hampir membunuhnya berkali-kali? Bisa kau bayangkan sakitnya Hinata?"

Ucap Ino bergetar menahan air mata yang mulai membendung di pelupuknya. Ia bukan membela Sakura namun ia menyampaikan kenyataan tentang Sakura, Sakura yang dulu bukanlah Sakura yang sekarang, Sakura yang tanpa ekspresi, Sakura yang meledak-ledak telah hilang bersama hatinya, Sakura yang centil dan sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis itu pergi dari dirinya, hilang dari hatinya, menggantikan Sakura yang suka berpura-pura, Sakura yang suka tersenyum seperti Sai, Sakura yang Ino ketahui hilang entah kemana.

Ino bercerita dengan raut wajah sedih mengingat masa lalu Sakura, Hinata masih menangis namun dalam diam dan semakin menunduk.

"Kita semua adalah sahabat, Hinata, namun kita berbeda. Begitu banyak orang yang berdiri di sampingmu, namun tak satupun orang yang berdiri di samping Sakura kecuali orang tuannya. Namun dia masih tersenyum dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membelanya, namun jika aku di hadapkan pada posisi harus memilih antara kau dan Sakura aku akan memilih berdiri di samping Sakura." Ucap Ino lagi namun kali ini dengan keyakinan yang dalam di hatinya.

"Lukamu sudah tertutup, mandi dan istrahatlah aku akan mencari Sakura" Kata Ino pada Hinata yang masih menunduk kemudian beranjak melangkah keluar, namun ia mendapati sosok Sasuke yang bersender di samping pintu. membuatnya terkejut dan refleks bertanya dengan suara kencang.

"Sasuke, sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" Panik Ino, takut-takut kalau Sasuke mendengar ceritanya dari awal.

"Hn, biar aku yang mencari Sakura." kata Sasuke. Alih-alih menjawab Sasuke malah segera menghilang dan membiarkan Ino berdiri membatu.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan di sekitar penginapan, meskipun sudah cukup larut namun warga masih berlalu lalang kesana kemari, ia akan berbalik ketika sharingannya menemukan sosok yang di carinya tengah duduk di ayunan di taman dekat penginapan itu, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak baik gadis yang sedang terluka duduk di sini saat larut seperti ini." kata Sasuke yang duduk di ayunan sebelah Sakura.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." jawab Sakura menunduk, melihat ujung jari kakinya, entah apa yang menarik dari sana.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang sibuk memandangi kakinya.

"Ya" jawab Sakura singkat kemudian beralih menatap bulan yang sedang purnama di atas langit sana.

"Yang ku maksud... luka di hatimu" tanya Sasuke kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sakura menyaksikan sang purnama yang seolah sedan tersenyum, dan pertanyaan Sasuke malah membuat Sakura terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, aku ini ninja medis, kalau kau lupa, aku bahkan di sebut sebagai Tsunade ke dua" jawab Sakura masih terkekeh di paksakan kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget mendapati Sasuke menatap lekat dirinya.

"Aku serius Sakura" Seru Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura. Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah membuang muka kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Entah kenapa kau ingin tau tentang hal ini" kata Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya, rasa sakit di hatinya berdenyut lagi dan ia tidak pernah bisa untuk menenangkan denyutan itu, satu-satunya cara adalah menghindari segala pembicaraan mengenai masa lalu, namun sayang pertahanannya runtuh saat Sasuke mengungkapl\kan semuanya.

"Aku minta maaf, untuk selama ini. Untuk semua yang terjadi Aku minta maaf." Sasuke berkata pada Sakura. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya saat smengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah di ucapkannya itu. Meski terlambat namun ia ingin mengucapkannya. Semua yang terjadi secara benar dan tidak benar secara bersamaan. Membuat ia harus menyakiti orang-orang yang mempedulikannya bahkan gadis yang mencintainya, gadis yang menawaarinya kasih sayang yang di tolak olehnya, gadis yang hampir di bunuh oleh tangannyya sendiri. Gadis yang berarti untuknya tanpa di sadari olehnya.

Sakura tersenyum menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, ia tak tau mengapa perasaannya hangat ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf, simpul di hatinya seolah terbuka begitu saja, beban di dalam hatinya seolah hancur berkeping-kepung, sesuatu yang menyumbat pernafasannya seolah hilang, hingga ia bisa bernafas lega bersama racun di hati yang mengalir bersama keluarnya air mata yang semakin deras membanjiri wajahnya. Hingga ia merasakan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Biarkan aku yang akan menjagamu untuk kali ini, mengobati lukamu secara bertahap." kata Sasuke tulus masih memeluk Sakura, tidak akan terjadi lagi kesalahannya yang lalu, jika ia cukup bodoh untuk menyakiti Sakura, maka ia harus lebih pandai mengobati perasaan itu kali ini. Sakura masih diam Saja namun Sasuke merasakan anggukan kepala dan isakan teredam Sakura di dada bidangnya. Tanpa tau sesosok pirang menatap nanar pasangan itu. Berlalu meninggalkan mereka dalam diam

'kau benar-benar mencintainya Sakura-chan' bathinnya menjauh dari tempat itu, berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian ia menyengir setelahnya.

* * *

Esok siang mereka segera berangkat kembali ke konoha. 3 hari berlalu, berlalu dalam hening hingga mencapai bukit di perbatasan Konoha-Suna, mereka berhenti.

"Baik tanaman obat yang kita cari adalah tanaman obat berwarna ungu, tanaman ini mempunyai kelopak ganjil. Jika kelopak bunga dari tanaman ini genap berarti kalian menemukan tanaman racun bukan tanaman obat. Dan oh ya tanaman racun memiliki duri di batangnya sedangkan tanaman obat tidak memilikinya." kata Sakura menjelaskan yang di beri angguk paham oleh semua orang.

"Oh iya satu lagi, kalian harus mencabutnya beserta akar, janga tinggalkan akarnya. Karena akarnya adalah bagian terpenting" tambah Ino. Semua kemudian berpencar berpasangan, Sasuke-Naruto, Shikamaru-Ino, Sakura-Hinata. Ketika berada di bagian utara Sakura dan Hinata masih mencari, Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Sambi mencari Hinata teringat perkataan Ino di malam itu, ia menunduk, perasaannya berkecamuk namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum dan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura" panggil Hinata cukup pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sakura, Sakura segera berbalik dan mendekati Hinata

"Kau dapat tanamannya?" tanya Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah melihat dimana tanaman yang di temukan hinata tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf" jawab Hinata masih menunduk. Sakura sedikit membulatkan mata kaget dengan pernyataan HInata namun kemudian ia tersenyum tulus bukan senyum paksa yang telah menemaninya selama ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu." Katanya memegang tangan Hinata. Ia tau Hinata tak sepenuhnya salah, ia tau bahwa Hinata hanya menyampaikan apa yang di raskannya, membuat Sakura sedikit iri, ia tak bisa seperti Hinata yang bisa jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri, yang dilakukannya adalah menutup mata dan seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja.

"Jadi itu artinya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Hinata ragu menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Ya" kemudian Hinata memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang kaget di peluk Hinata juga kemudian memeluk Hinata kemudian melepaskannya.

"Tapi kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu, pada si bodoh itu." kata Sakura kemudian sambil mencari tanaman obat tanpa melihat wajah Hinata yang kini mulai memerah.

"Ta-tapi kan..." kata Hinata menunduk malu, memainkan jari-jarinya, kebiasaannya ketika edang gugup.

"Hahahah,, tenang saja, aku dan _pig_ akan membantu, kalau perlu ku seret Sasuke-kun juga membantu." kata Sakura yang menyeringai membayangkan wajah tak suka Sasuke ketika kerepotan.. kheheheheh.. Sakura terkekeh _evil._

"Tapi apa Sasuke mau..?" tanya Hinata heran, mana mau pria dingin seperti Sasuke mau ikut campur dalam hal seperti ini.

"Dia harus mau, awas saja kalau dia tak mau, ku acuhkan dia baru tau rasa." Ucap Sakura berapi-api kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit memerah.

"Eh?" kaget Hinata, mendapati Sakura memerah

"Kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Hinata lagi, Sakura yang salting hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ya begitulah" kata Sakura salah tingkah dan malah terkekeh aneh.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya

"Tak baik membicarakanku di belakangku Sakura." Ucapnya menyeringai tipis, membuat Hinata ikut terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan, dan hei, lepaskan Sasuke-kun, malu tuh ada Hinata." kata Sakura memerah, Hinatapun memerah, tak menyangka pria sedingin Sasuke bisa menggoda jahil seperti itu, sementara Sasuke malah menyeringai lagi. *Dasar ayam*

"Aku mau tukar pasangan, si dobe itu selalu mengambil tanaman yang salah, kau kesanalah Hinata," terang Sasuke dan menyuruh Hinata bertukar tempat. Hinata semakin menunduk dalam dan menahan malu, melewati Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian Sakura berbisik pada Hinata

"_Ganbatte_ Hinata" dan berlalulah Hinata ke arah Naruto menahan pingsan.

"Sasuke sekarang ayo lepaskan aku. Kita sedang dalam misi Sasuke" kata Sakura pura-pura kesal *Jiah, padahal mau tuh si jidat. khehehehehe**Diam lo thor* *ish, tau deh yang lagi pacaran, yuk lanjooot*

"Cih,Panggil namak dengan benar, Sakura" Seru Sasuke menatap bosan Sakura yang tengah mengernyit heran.

"Aku memanggilmu dengan benar, aku tidak memanggilmu ayam." Ucap Sakura polos atau pura-pura polos membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke, kemudian menarik Sakura dan-

CUP

Sasuke mencium Sakura, Sasuke menikmati Sakura terbelalak kaget, berusaha melepaskan diri namun Sasuke terus menahannya, kemudian baru melepas Sakura setelah pasokan udara habis bagi keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sakura memerah kemudian celingak-celinguk mencari atau berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada yang melihat mereka.

"Satu ciuman. Kau berhutang Satu ciuman setiap _Suffix -Kun_ hilang dari namaku, Sakura" Kata Sasuke menyeringai mengacak rambut Sakura sementara Sakura merona stadium akhir.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah dapat banyak tanmannya" kata Sasuke lagi kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung, Sakura kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke

"Uh, itu kan karena saringanmu" Sakura pura-pura cemberut dan mengamit tangan Sasuke berjalan disisi Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tengah tersenyum.

_Sementara itu di tempat Naruto dan Hinata_

"Naruto-kun sudah dapat banyak?" Tanya Hinata menahan malu menghampiri Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi.

"Akh Hinata, kau bertukar dengan si Teme? Bagus kalau begitu, ayo kita cari sama-sama, huuh, si Teme itu maunya berdua sama Sakura-chan saja" kata Naruto cemberut kemudian memfokuskan diri mencari tanaman obat tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir menatap lekat Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata.. lagipula aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku, Sakura-chan mencintai Sasuke-teme, dan kurasa Sasuke-teme juga mencintainya, awas saja dia membuat Sakura-chan menangis lagi, akan ku ransen surikhen rambut pantat ayam sok cool miliknya" jawab Naruto menyengir yang malah membuat Hinata terkikik geli, ada perasaan lega dihatinya, ketika pria yang di cintainya baik-baik saja merasakan perasaan yang sama yang tengah di alaminya, mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaimu.

"Maaf Hinata, aku bukan tidak tau perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa karena mncintaiku. Aku menyayangi Sakura-chan, mungkin awalnya aku mencintainya, tapi aku tersadar dengan cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Sasuke, aku mendengar pernyataan cintamu waktu pain menyerangku dulu. Dan aku tau aku mulai menyukaimu, maaf jika kau salah mengartikan kepedulianku untuk Sakura-chan. Kau mau mengulangnya dari awal bersamaku?" tanya Naruto Serius membuat Hinata benar-benar kaget dan senang di saat bersamaan namun kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk/

"Ya aku mau Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Naruto yang terulur dan memeluknya sampai mereka di kejutkan oleh suara deheman teman-teman mereka.

"Pacaran terus, ayo pulang" kata Ino membuat Naruto dan Hinata salah tingkah, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri di belakang Sakura, memluknya dari belakang dan memainkan anak rambut Sakura dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ini sedang apa.. ayo pulang" Sakura menyeret Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai menatap Sakura yang memerah. Naruto dan Hinata segera menyusul bergandengan tangan kemudian mulai meompati dahan pepohonan, sebelum Naruto bertanya akan keganjilan yang di rasakannya.

"Ino, mana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok nanas yang tak kunjung di temuknnya. Sementara perempatan semakin kentara di dahi Ino yang masih melompati dahan pepohonan di depannya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kalau dia bangun dia akan segera menyusul. Ku tinggalkan dia, siapa yang suruh bukan mencari tanaman obat dia malah tidur." jawab Ino dengan watados nya, membuat Naruto tertawa dan Hinata yang tersenyum khawatir sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah adu cepat di depan, lebih tepatnya Sakura berlari menghindari Sasuke yang terus menggodanya. Dasar..

* * *

Owari~~~

Yak, sekian minna-san, jangan lupa reviewnya yaah..

seikhlasnya aja, kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa kok.

Thanks buat para readers yang sudah mau mampir sebentar.

yosh akhir kata, Arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
